


Snug

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hogging the Covers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: Mark is a blanket hog, and Jack has terrible circulation, probably.





	

Jack wakes up because his toes are cold, and immediately realizes it’s not just his toes: he’s chilled everywhere, snug boyshorts doing absolutely nothing to warm his otherwise naked body. He sits up, blinking agitatedly in the dark, and tries to rub feeling back into his lightly furred arms. “Th'fuck,” he grumbles throatily, toes curling against the cold.

The source of his midnight misery becomes clear when he turns his head: Mark’s gotten all the blankets wrapped around himself, not even sparing not even a sheet for his sad little Irish boyfriend. Jack’s nipples are hard, and Mark doesn’t even have the decency to be awake to pinch them.

“Bastard,” Jack mutters, drawing his knees up to his thin chest. He’d retrieve his share of the blankets if it weren’t for Mark’s relaxed breathing and sleep-slack face, both a nice change from the constant half-scowl and sighs of frustration he’d sported all day. Mark had a lot going on. He deserved some peaceful sleep. Even if he was a thieving bastard. “You’re lucky I’m a _good boyfriend_ ,” Jack whispers, “Unlike _you_ , ya blanket hoggin’ ass.”

Jack resolves to stay folded up on himself until Mark wakes up on his _own_ , and he doesn’t have to wait long, because a text notification hums on Mark’s phone and the 27-year-old sniffles and rolls onto his side.

“Hey babe,” he drawls, voice chocolatey with sleep. He paws for his phone with one hand and reaches for Jack with the other. “ _Jeez_ , your legs are freezing.”

“Nice and snug though, weren'tya?” Jack asks, faking irritation. He leans into the hand skimming his ribcage, soaking in the warmth of Mark’s simple touch.

“Oh, shit,” breathes Mark, abandoning the search for his phone and instead trying to one-handedly untangle his blanket nest. “I thought I’d stopped doing that.”

“My frozen toes’d argue you haven’t,” chuckles Jack, unfolding his legs and allowing Mark to throw a few blankets over them. Jack shoves his feet under Mark’s calves, and though Mark hisses through his teeth at the chill, he doesn’t shove Jack away. “ _Cuddles_ ,” Jack says, and Mark laughs and drags him down against himself.

“I don’t know why I steal the blankets,” Mark mumbles, rolling over onto his belly so he can plant his chin on Jack’s chest. “I kick them off half the time anyway.”

“I dunno, dude. You’ve shared a bed with other people more often'n I have.” Jack slips his fingers into Mark’s pillow-flattened hair. “You okay?” he asks after a moment, “You looked _really_ trashed earlier.”

“Gee, thanks,” Mark laughs. He closes his eyes like a cat enjoying the petting, hand moving to stroke Jack’s wrist beside his face. They’re playing lazy footsie under the covers, and Jack can already feel his toes again. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“We should take more naps,” Jack suggests, knowing full well that they’ll never slow down enough to bother. “ _Sex_ naps,” he clarifies, trying to make it sound more enticing.

“We should wake our boyfriends up when they hog the covers,” Mark says, and Jack laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on Tumblr: http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153327906437/snug (Maybe give my blog a look and consider following, eh?)
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to toss me a prompt on Tumblr!


End file.
